Roadtrip? Let's see who gets killed
by clearUmbrella
Summary: "'HOMYJESUS! Lovino you are NOT allowed to talk to ANYONE in New York ANYMORE', Alred yelled." A huge group of teenagers running arond New York?...Poor bystanders.


**A/N: This is...I don't know. My friends plan this happening. So I blame them for this. I feel like wearing a tutu right now... The world needes more Nyotalia. It's amazing~ Oh btw this shouldn't be too long. Maybe about 20 chaps. xD**

**Disclaimer: I totally own Hetalia. *looks at lawyers* NO I DON'T! I DON'T! Don't kill me! *waves white flag***

* * *

><p>Feliciana looked lazly out the window. How long had they been driving? The street lights and neon signs flew past her as she stiffled a yawn and observed the other inhabitants of the blue mini van she was in. Alyzabelle was currently driving, a content look on her face as every so often she would sneak a glance at Allie who was sleeping semi loudly in the passanger seat. In the back row of seats Gillian,Matthew, and Francine were half-councious, in that slap-happy state. Well Francine at least, Gillian was calming down a little, leaning against the window with a sleepy smile on her face and laughing slightly, Matthew was already asleep, his head on Gillians shoulder. Looking next to her, she stared at Lucelle and Kiku. Well more or so Lucielle. The German girl looked so pretty at the moment, her eyes half-lidded as she attempted to fight of sleep and her mouth open a little.<p>

_Oh how she wanted t- _Feliciana blushed as she realized what she was thinking and quickly she turned to her friend Kiku.

The small Japanese girl was currently staring intently at her small laptop screen. Her face changing emotions quickly from shock to a small smile. Her hands hovering above the keys until she typed something quick. Feliciana sighed and turned her head back to the window. Whose idea for a road trip was it anyways? She hadn't had pasta in 2 hours!

_The huge group of friends sat in the college cafeteria talking animately about what they should do over their long holiday off school. That was until Gillian, who had been talking with Mattie gasped and stood up. "Guys!" she screamed trying to get their attention. Succeding. "We should spend our break together! Like go on a road trip or sleep over Lizzy's huge house!" She sniggered during the last part of the sentence at Alyzabelle's face. "Bloody- you gits are not staying in my house!" she screamed. "Aw, come on Lizzy take a chill pill~" Allie said , giggling as her crushes face grew red (from anger or embaressment she didn't know)_

_"You bloody g-" _

_"Road Trip it is! Since miss grumpy pants over here is being unawesome and won't let us stay at her house" Gill said, sticking her tounge out at the Brit. "That idea is nice and all, but where the hell can we go? We live in Ohio, most boring damn state ever."(A/N:Lovino is right for once *lives in Ohio*) Lovino asked rudely "Damnit Antonette get of me!" he added soon after._

_"Ve~ We could go to New York!~" Feliciana pronounced happily, causing all her friends to stare at her. She nuzzled closer to Lucielle smiling. "That's..not a bad idea actually" Lizzy said, thinking. "Yeah! Some of my cousins live there so we could have a place to stay! From what I know they live in this huge mansion type thing near the heart of New York!" Antonette announced._

_"Alright it's decided we have a road trip to New York!"_

_Then somehow afterwards the huge group of friends made room arragements and gas cost and..._

Here they were now. In two vans driving to New York. Feliciana sighed. This trip better be fun.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes I live in Ohio and it IS a very boring state. Updates will be spazzy, but hey, it's life. I hope you enjoyed! I apologize that most of this is a flashback, but that was vital info. people. Also pairings: USUK, FrancexEveryone (I don't support FrUk. France is the worlds manwhore, noone can have him)GerIta(main) PruCan, Spamano~ and thats it for now. There are A LOT of characters in this so...meh Enjoy it pwease.<strong>

**(I don't have a bias when it comes to Hetalia pairings. I support everything, but FrUk. Because, as I said, it's France! He's the worlds whore, who we all love wayyyyyyyy to much *_*)**

**REVIEW! PLEASE! *America's puppydog eyes* **


End file.
